dontstarvefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Sir Daniel Fortesque (Mod)
Sir Daniel Fortesque = Sir Daniel Fortesque – modyfikacja, która dodaje do gry postać z serii Medievil, mianowicie Sir Daniel'a Fortesque. Sir Daniel Fortesque posiada niestandardowe dźwięki tekstów, w postaci brzmień organowych; niestandardowe cytaty oraz swoją własną wersję graficzną poziomu zdrowia i poczytalności. Mod zawiera niestandardowe intro Maxwella. Autorem tego moda jest Mr. Hastings, a jego współtwórcą Kuloslav. Modyfikacja jest kompatybilna z modem Nightmares Tab. Cechy Tchórzliwy - Sir Daniel to gapowata i bojaźliwa postać, co wiąże się ze większym wpływem otoczenia na poziom poczytalności. Zmierzch i noc obniża poczytalność Daniela o 20% szybciej, natomiast skutki negatywnej aury poczytalnością są zwiększone o 40%. Nowe przedmioty Sir Daniel ma możliwość tworzenia przedmiotów inspirowanych ekwipunkiem z serii Medievil w specjalnej zakładce zwanej o tej samej nazwie. Modyfikacja zawiera również specjalną strukturę, możliwą do znalezienia w ruinach. Oto lista przedmiotów: *Nóż do rzucania *Krótki miecz *Długi miecz *Magiczny miecz *Laska *Potężny młot *Potężny topór *Fiolka energii *Mikstura życia *Złota zbroja *Kielich dusz (Struktura;element układanki) Instalacja Mod na DS możecie pobrać TUTAJ Mod na DST pobierzecie TUTAJ > Wchodzicie do gry i wybieracie w menu: "Mods" > Aktywujecie postać Ciekawostki * Mod zawierał kiedyś Zakładkę "Gargul", która była nawiązaniem do gry Medievil 1. Gargule z serii Medievil były wiszącymi na ścianach, ożywionymi posągami, u których Sir Daniel mógł zakupić rozmaite przedmioty, wydając na nie zbierane złoto. Obecnie ikonę zakładki reprezentuje czaszka Sir Daniela. * Przed wersją 4.0 mod zawierał specjalny łup w postaci dobrych i złych stworzeń. |-| Nóż do rzucania = Nóż do rzucania (ang. Throwing dagger) – przedmiot wytwarzany z 2 krzemieni i 1 sztuki kłody drewna. Jest to broń dystansowa. Pojedynczy nóż wystarcza na jedno użycie. Zadaje 25 obrażeń i gromadzi się do 20 sztuk. Nawiązanie - Noże do rzucania były jedną z pierwszych broni możliwych do zdobycia w pierwszej części serii Medievil. zadawały niewielkie obrażenia i były jedną ze słabszych broni dystansowych. |-| Krótki miecz = Krótki miecz (ang. Short sword) – broń wytwarzana z 1 samorodka złota, 3 krzemieni oraz 1 sztuki kłody drewna. Zadaje 37 obrażeń i starcza na 150 użyć. Stanowi składnik potrzebny do wytworzenia innej broni z tej modyfikacji, a mianowicie długiego miecza. Nawiązanie - W serii Medievil, był to jeden z najsłabszych mieczy, który można było zdobyć w bardzo wczesnej fazie gry. |-| Długi miecz = Długi miecz (ang. Long sword) – miecz służący do walki wręcz. Zadaje on 51 obrażeń na jeden atak i starcza na 100 użyć. Aby stworzyć tę broń, trzeba wykorzystać 1 krótki miecz oraz 3 samorodki złota. Jako że do wytworzenia tej broni wymagany jest słabszy miecz z tej modyfikacji, zaleca się najpierw wykorzystanie większości wytrzymałości krótkiego miecza, przed jego zużyciem. Nawiązanie - Długi miecz był silniejszą wersją krótkiego miecza. Posiadał też specjalną możliwość naładowania go mocą, korzystając z usług gargulca i płacąc złotem. Wówczas miecz stawał się złoty, zadawał większe obrażanie a jego naładowanie mocą miało swój procentowy poziom wytrzymałości podobnie jak przedmioty w Don't Starve. |-| Magiczny miecz = Magiczny miecz (ang. Magic sword) – miecz służący do walki wręcz. Zadaje on 59 obrażeń na jeden cios i starcza na 100 użyć. By wytworzyć magiczny miecz, potrzeba 1 długi miecz, 3 sztuki żywej kłody, oraz 5 świecących bulw. Broń zapewnia też bardzo niewielki zakres światła, chroniąc postać przed atakami Grue. Światło miecza nie jest jednak na tyle duże, aby umożliwić bezpieczną eksplorację lub walkę podczas trwania nocy. Jako że do wytworzenia tej broni wymagany jest słabszy miecz z tej modyfikacji, zaleca się najpierw wykorzystanie większości wytrzymałości długiego miecza, przed jego zużyciem. Nawiązanie - Magiczny miecz był najsilniejszym mieczem, jaki można było zdobyć w serii Medievil. |-| Potężny młot = Potężny młot (ang. Mighty Hammer) – jest to narzędzie działające tak jak młot. Potężny młot można również wykorzystać w walce, zadaje wtedy 24 punkty obrażeń na niewielkim obszarze. Umożliwia to walkę z kilkoma małymi stworzeniami jednocześnie. Jako, że młot zadaje 24 punkty obrażeń, umożliwia to ogłuszenia kreta. Do jego wytworzenia potrzeba 2 lin, 6 sztuk patyków oraz 5 sztuk krzemieni. Jeśli gracz ma włączony dodatek Panowanie Gigantów, atakom młota towarzyszy specjalna animacja, małej fali uderzeniowej. Nawiązanie - Młot to bardzo popularna broń z serii Medievil. Jak większość broni posiadała dwa tryby ataku. W tym przypadku był to zwyczajny atak młotem oraz silniejszy atak, który po skumulowaniu siły, uwalniał niewielką falę uderzeniową zadając obrażenia obszarowe. |-| Potężna siekiera = Potężna siekiera (ang. Mighty axe) – siekiera zadająca 34 obrażeń, starcza na 300 użyć. Jeśli gracz używa jej do ścinania drzew, zużywa się o 20% wolniej. Do jej wytworzenia potrzeba 2 lin, 6 sztuk patyków oraz 4 sztuk krzemieni. Nawiązanie - W grze Medievil możliwe było zdobycie owej siekiery. Posiadała ona dwa tryby ataku - jeden do walki wręcz, zaś drugi pozwalał na walkę dystansową. Rzucony topór zadawał obrażenia potworom, po czym wracał do właściciela. |-| Fiolka energii = Fiolka energii (ang. Energy vial) – mikstura odnawiająca 15 punktów życia. Gromadzi się do 20 sztuk. Posada tylko jedno użycie. Do jej stworzenia potrzeba 1 sztuki zielonego grzyba oraz 3 sztuk płatków. Nawiązanie - Fiolka energii stanowi nawiązanie do fiolki życia z serii Medievil. Znalezienie i zebranie fiolki odnawiało część życia Daniela. |-| Butelka życia = Butelka życia (ang. Life bottle) – silniejsza mikstura odnawiająca aż 40 punktów życia oraz 20 poczytalności. W ekwipunku gromadzi się do 10 sztuk. Do jej stworzenia potrzeba 2 sztuk zielonego grzyba, 3 paproci oraz 2 sztuk szlamu Slurtle. Nawiązanie - W serii Medievil, znalezienie butelki skutkowałem odnowieniem dużej części zdrowia postaci. Zaś w razie śmierci, butelka dawała możliwość wskrzeszenia postaci. |-| Kijek = Kijek (ang. Cane stick) – kolejny przedmiot możliwy do stworzenia w zakładce Medievil. Do jego stworzenia potrzeba 1 kija i kulki, 4 kłód drewna oraz 2 samorodków złota. Gdy postać używa kijka, prędkość biegu rośnie o 25%. Nie posiada wytrzymałości i zadaje 17 obrażeń, gdy użyty jako broń. Stanowi alternatywę dla Laski. Nawiązanie - ten przedmiot jest wzorowany na broni z drugiej części serii Medievil. Cane posiadał dwa tryby ataku i mógł zostać zdobyty już po ukończeniu drugiego etapu gry. W oryginale, nie wpływał na szybkość postaci. |-| Wiktoriański garnitur = Wiktoriański garnitur (ang. Victorian Suit) – ubranie możliwe do stworzenia przez Daniela. Wymaga do tego 2 skór macki, 6 sztuk jedwabiu oraz 2 sztuk brody. Założony garnitur niszczeje przez okres 10 dni. Jego zasadniczą funkcją, jest duże odnawianie poczytalności (6,6/min). Zapewnia również niewielką ochronę przed chłodem. Nawiązania - Jeśli Daniel założy garnitur, zmienia się jego cały wygląd. pojawiają się również duże wąsy. Jest to nawiązanie do drugiej części serii Medievil, gdzie Sir Daniel, musiał skompletować przebranie, aby przejść obok strażnika. Jednym z elementów przebrania były majestatyczne wąsy. - Większość ciała Daniela po założeniu garnitury wygląda jak ciało Maxwella, jest to nawiązanie do gry Medievil 2 gdzie istniała możliwość zdejmowania głowy z tułowia i osadzania jej gdzie indziej. |-| Złota zbroja = Złota zbroja (ang. Gold Armor) – zbroja, którą można stworzyć z 1 wiktoriańskiego garnituru, 1 kapelusza z piór oraz z 12 sztuk samorodków złota. Zbroja ta ma aż 2100 wytrzymałości, absorbuje 100% obrażeń oraz daje odporność na ogień. Gdy Daniel zakłada złotą zbroję, zmienia się jego cały wygląd, nie tylko przestrzeń przeznaczona na założenie zbroi. Jest to najpotężniejszy przedmiot możliwy do wytworzenia w modyfikacji. Nawiązanie - W drugiej części serii Medievil, Sir Daniel mógł zdobyć złotą zbroję. Stało się to wówczas, gdy po przeniesieniu się w czasie, spotkał siebie z przeszłości w innej zbroi. Wówczas oba ciała połączyły się i powstała jednocześnie złota, bardziej wytrzymała zbroja. Informację o tym nawiązaniu, można zaobserwować w cytacie Daniela na temat Złotej zbroi. Daniel mówi wówczas: "This armor is from past and from future! Time travel is so lucrative." Fakt iż do stworzenia złotej zbroi wymagany jest wiktoriański garnitur oraz kapelusz z piór, nawiązuje właśnie do dwóch przebrań jakie miał założone Daniel w momencie połączenia. |-| Kielich dusz = Kielich dusz (ang. Chalice of Souls) – to struktura możliwa do znalezienia wyłącznie w ruinach. Można tam odnaleźć maksymalnie 3 takie struktury. Jest jednocześnie niestandardowym elementem układanki, zważywszy na fakt, że miejsce gdzie się pojawia, zawsze pokryte jest identycznym fragmentem podłoża. Nie jest to obiekt wytwarzalny i stanowi pewną alternatywę dla króla świń, którego można znaleźć na powierzchni. Jego główną cechą jest nagradzanie Daniela rozmaitymi przedmiotami, w zamian za oddawanie do kielicha koszmarnego paliwa. Akcję tą, można wykonywać bez końca. Po uruchomieniu modyfikacji, struktura jest widoczna dla każdej postaci z jakiej korzysta gracz, jednak tylko Sir Daniel może wykorzystać prawdziwy potencjał kielicha. Włożenie koszmarnego paliwa inną postacią niż Danielem, skutkuje zdobyciem jednej sztuki koszmarnego paliwa. Dla Daniela, możliwe nagrody do zdobycia i szanse na ich uzyskanie, zaczynając od tych z największą szansą na zdobycie, są następujące: *'56,5%' szansy na: 32px|link=Samorodek złota *'15%' szansy na: 32px|link=Koszmarne paliwo *'7%' szansy na: 32px *'6% '''szansy na: 32px *'5%''' szansy na: 32px *'4%' szansy na: 32px *'3%' szansy na: 32px *'2%' szansy na: 32px *'1%' szansy na: 32px *'0,5%' szansy na: 32px Ciekawostki - Kielich jest nawiązaniem do hazardu, o czym świadczą 2 zjawiska. Pierwszym jest nazwa akcji, jaką można wykonań na kielichu, a mianowicie "insert soul", co jest nawiązaniem do napisu "insert coin" na maszynach do gier. Drugim nawiązaniem są łupy jakie można uzyskać. Kielich daje szanse na zdobycie nagród, różnych pod względem ich wartości. Możliwość zdobycia koszmarnego paliwa, jest nawiązaniem do zdobycia dodatkowej szansy na "pociągnięcie za dźwignię". Wreszcie, istnieje możliwość wygrania głównej nagrody, na której trafienie jest najmniejsza szansa procentowa, mowa tu o złotej zbroi, która w tym wypadku stanowi hazardowy "Jackpot". Nawiązanie - Kielich z modyfikacji stanowi nawiązanie do Kielicha dusz z każdej części serii Medievil. Na każdym z rozgrywanych poziomów był ukryty jeden kielich. Po pokonaniu określonej ilości potworów, kielich stawał się materialny i mógł zostać zebrany przez Daniela. Jeśli gracz zdobył kielich, po ukończeniu poziomu przenosił się do sali bohaterów, gdzie zwykle otrzymywał nową broń od jednego z bohaterów lub też inne zasoby. |-| Cytaty postaci Galeria daniel_ekran_wyboru.png|Sir Daniel na ekranie wyboru postaci stroje_daniela.png|Różne stroje Daniela. Kolejno standardowy, w złotej zbroi oraz w wiktoriańskim garniturze. przedmioty_daniela.png|Zbiór wszystkich wytwarzalnych przedmiotów w modyfikacji Zdrowie i poczytalność Daniela.png|Niestandardowe przedstawienie zdrowia i poczytalności Kategoria:Modyfikacje dotyczące postaci Kategoria:Modyfikacje